


you are the reason my heart keeps bleeding

by icarus_falls



Series: Vincella Nation [1]
Category: Chains of Silk
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fucking, Making Love, Rut, but mostly - Freeform, jk its, sliiiight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_falls/pseuds/icarus_falls
Summary: Ella doesn't understand just how vicious an alpha can be in rut. Vincent tries to explain, but she insists, for she loves Vincent, no matter what....so he goes a bit wild on her.





	you are the reason my heart keeps bleeding

**Author's Note:**

> huehuehuehuehue

“Vincent,” Ella’s whispered voice echoed through the bedroom. “My love, come here.”

Vincent stood at the foot of the bed, his shirt already undone. His eyes scraped over her almost bare body. Soft satin covered her torso, the fabric pooling around the top of her thighs. The pink fabric of the lingerie accentuated her porcelain skin.

She was every romantic dream, wrapped in a scent so comforting that Vincent needed to grasp tightly onto the bed frame to keep himself still.

“You do not understand,” Vincent grit out. He took a shaky breath as he tried to contain his arousal. “I cannot have you during my rut.”

Ella frowned. She leaned forward and moved ever so closer, her sweet scent filling Vincent’s senses. He stepped back, a small step as desire pooled in his gut. Ella’s face filled with sadness as she paused in the middle of the bed.

“You’ve cared for me during my heats,” she reasoned. “Let me take care of you, dear.”

“My sweet omega,” a smile spread across his face. “It will surely hurt if I were to take you. I would much rather endure my rut in solitude than harm you.”

Ella moved slowly as she stood on her knees. She reached forward, closing the gap between them as she cupped his face in her palms. Vincent pleaded with her silently, shivering in her grasp, straining in his pants.

“Listen to me,” she whispered, her thumbs stroking along. “I love you. I do not fear you or your rut. Show me every side of you, and I will cherish it all.”

A growl left Vincent’s lips, cutting through the warm atmosphere of their bed chambers. He surged forwards, a hand snaking around Ella’s waist, the other burying in her hair. He caught her lips in a kiss, holding her close.

A gasp of surprise left Ella’s lips. It wasn’t that she was surprised by the desperation on his lips, rather the feral squeeze of his fingers on her body. There was a flurry of movement, of searching hands and heavy scents. Within moments Ella found herself naked beneath her Vincent, who was equally as naked.

It may have been scary; his bared teeth, the intensity of his scent, the hardness against her thigh. When Ella looked up at him though, she could see his face; the eyes that still held so much love, the lips that nearly trembled with want. It was still her alpha, still their nest, still _them_. Face to face, equal as lovers.

So she opened her arms and wrapped them around Vincent. She brought him closer, covering his handsome face with fluttering kisses. Even as he slid deep inside her, she pressed kiss after kiss to his cheeks, low purrs building in her chest.

Vincent did not use his usual care. He began to thrust immediately, growls pouring from his lips as he towered over his omega. He tried to remember himself but was quickly lost to the throws of rut-tainted pleasure. It was quite overwhelming for an omega like Ella, but she didn’t find it all that awful. His rough movements stirred something deep within her. She could feel his desire for her and it warmed her already-warmed cheeks.

His hands grabbed at her delicate waist, pinning her in place as he withdrew. Ella blinked up at him with confusion. Vincent flipped her onto her back and hoisted her hips up, driving back into her with such force that Ella was forced upwards on the bed. A sharp cry left her lips as her hands scrambled for purchase against their soft sheets.

Vincent draped himself over her. His hand scruffed her nape, pushing her down against the bed as he rested his forehead on the back of his shoulder. He was consumed by his _need_ , a cloying awful need that made him forget all reason. Ella’s scent, Ella’s body, Ella’s everything; it was all so wonderful and _his_ for the taking.

Except it was terrifying to Ella. The moment he’d pinned her by her nape, she lost control of her body. She was forced into submission; her body no longer listened to her. Vincent’s harsh thrusts rattled through her body. She no longer felt like Vincent’s Ella. Rather, she felt like an omega used for an alpha’s pleasure- nothing akin to the loving bond they’d formed in their time together.

Vincent continued, consuming until he heard a new sound pierce the air. Loud, unpleasant sobs, filling the room along with the awful scent of omegan distress. Vincent willed his body to stop, fighting every instinct he felt. He grit his teeth, exhaling roughly as he was able to stop. He stayed deeply seated inside of Ella, his hips pressed up against the smooth skin of her perfect bottom. He removed his hand from her nape, watching with dread as she scrambled to hide her face in his arms.

“Ella,” he called, his voice coarse.

Ella shook, her voice muddled from her position. “I- I’m sorry,” she responded. “You- you’re treating me as if-!”

Vincent’s fingers twitched against her hips. “Ella,” he said again, this time with such profound despair, Ella peered behind herself to meet his gaze.

“I, I was expecting a rougher side of you, but this- to make me face away, to deny me your affections-”

Vincent slipped his arms underneath her, adjusting their bodies so he now sat with Ella on his lap, her back pressed to his chest. He pressed a hand to her sternum and held her close, kissing her exposed glands.

“Rut is instinct,” he whispered, fighting the haze that threatened to take over once again. “And instinct tells me you are mine.”

“And I am, Dearest,” Ella sighed, shifting in his lap. A shiver ran up her spine as she felt him deep within. Vincent raised a hand to wipe away the tears that leaked from her eyes. Her body shook with every echoing sob. “But there is no need to restrain me. It is frightening.”

Vincent rested his forehead between her shoulder blades. Frustration filled him; Ella simply didn’t understand. Ella wasn’t a brothel omega, wasn’t used to the baser instincts of an alpha. Ella was a _cherished_ omega.

“This is the truth of a rut,” he explained after a long moment. “Brash and rude- the nature of an alpha. It is only because I love you so much that I fight my instinct.”

Ella was silent. She bit her lip and twisted in his lap, straining so she could look into Vincent’s eyes. He rubbed his thumb along her side to comfort her. She reached backwards and cupped his face delicately.

“I see,” she whispered. “My alpha is admirable.”

A smile broke through his pained expression. Vincent huffed a laugh and squeezed her softly. The motion caused him to slide out and back in ever so slightly, his laugh breaking off into a moan.

Ella took a steadying breath. “Then…” She trailed off, building courage within her heart.

“Take me once more, Vincent.”


End file.
